1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dome-shaped structures and the joints used to attach curved panels together to form such dome-shaped structures.
The use of dome-shaped structures for projection screens, planetaria, theaters, and the like is well known. However, one problem with dome-type structures is the formation of a smooth, even edge between panels where they join together. Various types of joints have been employed, such as overlapping edges, chamfered edges, joining by a T-shaped bar, and the like, all produce uneven edges. Another consideration is whether the dome-structure is to be static or dynamic. Today, many dome-shaped structures are used as flight simulators, navigational training simulators, and similar uses. Such uses employ a static structure or a dynamic structure mounted on a moveable base. Either type of structure requires strength and resiliency. This disclosure provides both the needed strength for a dynamic structure and an even edge surface at the joint areas of abutting panels which is suitable for a projection surface.
2. Disclosure Statement
A search of the field disclosed the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 2,280,206 04/21/42 Waller et al 2,753,818 07/10/56 Green 3,420,605 01/07/69 Kipping 3,992,841 11/23/76 Ward 4,473,355 09/25/84 Pongratz 4,514,347 04/30/85 Reed 4,631,867 12/30/86 Reed 4,642,945 02/17/87 Browning 4,750,807 06/14/88 Chamayou dit Felix ______________________________________
Waller describes a dome-shaped theater, but is more concerned with the location of the projectors and sound equipment, and does not detail how the dome is constructed. Green discloses a dome shaped structure for projection purposes and addresses the problem of a smooth projection surface. Green achieves this by using a partial vacuum to support the projection surface. Kipping discloses the use of wide-angle photography which can be projected, externally, on a semi-translucent dome-shaped screen. The Kipping disclosure also uses either a positive or negative pressure to support the screen. The Ward patent addresses the problem of how to form even edges where prefinished curved panels are attached by using a tapered/chamfered overlapping joint. The Pongratz disclosure also uses a pressure supported screen and external projectors and is static. The Reed patent ('347) teaches how to form a smooth inner surface in a geodesic dome structure using a pivotal cutting tool to smooth the surface. The second Reed ('867) patent is a divisional patent and uses the same method to produce a smooth surface. The Browning patent is the only one described as being on a movable base. Browning uses a frame composed of ribs or other structural elements with a film screen supported by negative pressure or by ties. Chamayou dit Felix discloses a dome-structure composed of joined polygonal elements and overlapping edges.
None of the references shown the means or method of joining construction panels described and claimed by this application.